Retrouvailles
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Après son retour à Centrale après deux ans d'absence, Roy réunit ses anciens collaborateurs. ROYAI. Le chapitre 2 est un Lemon. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, il faudra attendre le chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas, j'empreinte juste ses persos.**

**NdlA : Voilà, cette histoire était sensée être une one-shot, mais je me suis exercée à l'art délicat du Lemon (pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est une histoire classé X), et avant de poster la partie « sexe », je voudrai savoir si ça le fait ou non car les descriptions sont vraiment réservées à un public averti de plus de 18 ans ! Alors selon les reviews que je recevrai, je posterai la suite …ou non tel que je l'ai écrite. Sinon, j'expurgerai l'histoire et je la clôturerai comme je pourrai.

* * *

**

**Retrouvailles**

Dring, dring, dring… A quelques minutes d'intervalle, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery et Hawkeye reçurent un appel téléphonique qui une nouvelle fois allait changer le cours de leur vie.

**Vendredi soir – 19h00**

Falman fut le premier à arriver sur le lieu du rendez-vous, suivi peu de temps après par Breda et Fuery. Ils étaient déjà en grande conversation lorsque Havoc arriva à son tour. Il les salua avec un réel plaisir.

« Hé, salut, ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vu !

« Tu m'étonnes, manquent plus que Hawkeye et Mustang et on sera au complet.

« On parle de moi ? »

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Riza Hawkeye.

« On se croirait à une réunion d'anciens élèves. Ca fait bizarre.

« Sûr, mais je suis bien content de vous revoir tous.

« Mustang ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

« Il n'a jamais pu être à l'heure, je ne pense pas que ça ai changé. Nous devrions aller nous installer dans le bar en face. On le verra bien arriver et ça fera plus discret que de rester en groupe à l'attendre devant le QG. »

Ils prirent place autour d'une table où ils pouvaient guetter l'arrivée de Mustang et passèrent commande.

« Alors, vous avez une idée de pourquoi il nous a tous réuni ce soir ?

« Ben, peut-être pour nous revoir une dernière fois avant de repartir pour le Nord.

« Nous revoir une dernière fois ? Encore eut-il fallu qu'on le voie durant son séjour ici. Vous l'avez rencontré vous ?

Tous firent non de la tête.

« Il va peut-être revenir ici à Centrale, ce serait bien.

« Peut-être même va-t-il nous demander de retravailler pour lui. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Chacun se tut, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans son esprit et étudiant les conséquences qu'un tel retour aurait sur sa vie. Certains visages exprimaient un sourire comme celui de Havoc et de Fuery, celui de Riza restait impénétrable.

Plus que tout autre ici, elle avait été proche du Colonel. Elle avait été surprise de son départ soudain et imprévu pour le Nord deux ans plus tôt. C'était comme s'ils avaient commencé à écrire un livre en laissant les dernières pages blanches, sans épilogue.

La voix de Falman la ramena à la réalité :

« Ce serait bien.

« C'est sûr. Ce n'était plus pareil sans lui. Je n'ai rien fait d'intéressant depuis deux ans. Et vous Hawkeye ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenue l'assistante personnelle d'un Général.

« Oui, on m'a cantonnée à un travail de bureau. Mais je continue de m'entraîner deux fois par semaine au stand de tir. Histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

« Quel dommage de gâcher un talent comme le vôtre derrière un bureau.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou quitter l'armée et j'y suis depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire autre chose. »

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que Fuery remarque la présence de Mustang sur le trottoir d'en face.

Havoc se leva, « Je vais le chercher. »

Ils le regardèrent tous à travers la vitre faire signe à Mustang et le saluer brièvement.

« Il n'a pas changé notre Colonel. » Remarqua Breda.

Riza regarda venir Mustang. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers eux. _Non, il n'a pas changé. _Riza eut l'impression qu'il ne regardait qu'elle. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination ou la force de son désir qui se manifestait.

Roy les salua tous et s'installa parmi eux.

« Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu » dit-il en pointant leurs verres vides.

« On s'est dit que vous ne seriez pas à l'heure alors on a pris un verre en vous attendant.

« Et vous avez bien fait. »

La serveuse s'approcha de leur table pour prendre leur nouvelle commande. Une fois que tous lui eurent dit ce qu'ils désiraient, elle se pencha vers Mustang, histoire de lui faire profiter de son décolleté et lui sourit comme s'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce.

« Et pour vous, ce sera quoi ? »

Riza baissa les yeux. _Non, ça n'a pas changé. Il attire toujours les femmes comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel._

Roy passa commande sans plus prêter attention à la serveuse puis il se tourna vers eux.

« C'est cool de vous revoir tous comme au bon vieux temps. J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ce soir. »

Il fut interrompu par le retour de la serveuse qui leur amenait leurs consommations. Il attendit qu'elle ai fini pour reprendre la parole.

« J'ai réussi à me faire muter de nouveau ici à Centrale, on m'a réhabilité dans mon grade de Colonel.

« Félicitation Colonel. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous. » Lui dit Falman.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on m'a permis de reconstituer mon ancienne équipe. »

Il y eu un blanc autour de la table qui fut interrompu par Breda « Vous voulez dire nous tous ?

« Oui, vous, Falman, Fuery, Havoc et Hawkeye. Dès lundi, vous serez de nouveau sous mes ordres. Enfin, si vous acceptez bien entendu. »

Il avait prononcé se dernière phrase tout en regardant Riza. Celle-ci acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

« Vous pensez qu'on veut bien. C'est sous vos ordres que j'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie dans l'armée. » Exulta Havoc.

« Vous nous avez tant manqué Colonel » rajouta Fuery.

Ils levèrent tous leur verre pour trinquer.

« C'est bon de se retrouver ensemble de nouveau.

« Pour fêter la nouvelle, j'ai prévu de vos inviter au restau.

« Si c'est vous qui payez, ça se refuse pas. »

Ils se levèrent tous et se rendirent dans un restaurant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble plus de deux ans auparavant.

C'était comme si ces deux années n'avaient jamais existées, ils retrouvaient la même complicité, les mêmes gestes, la même chaleur d'une amitié que seuls peuvent partager des êtres ayant traversés les mêmes épreuves.

Roy et Riza parlaient peu ensemble mais ils ne cessaient de s'épier dès que l'autre ne regardait pas.

« Vous savez qui j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines de cela ? » lança tout à trac Fuery, « Le major Armstrong. Ses affaires marchent bien pour lui. »

« Il n'était pas fait pour l'armée, c'est un homme trop sensible.

« D'ailleurs, il semble qu'il ai trouvé l'amour auprès de cette fille, Rose, celle qu'avait secouru Edouard à Lior. Ils vont bientôt se marier.

« Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins l'un d'entre nous aura trouvé son bonheur et ne l'aura pas laissé s'échapper. » Déclara Havoc avec un air entendu.

Roy détourna le regard, et Riza rougit légèrement.

Hormis Havoc, aucun des autres ne semblaient s'être aperçu de la gêne de leur Colonel et de son premier lieutenant.

Ils en étaient au café, Mustang leur proposa : « Si vous voulez, j'ai une bouteille à la maison. On peut aller se la vider. »

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se séparer malgré l'heure tardive.

Ils finirent donc tous chez le Colonel qui déboucha une bouteille de champagne, puis une deuxième puis une troisième. Fuery s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, les autres continuaient de discuter et de rire aux souvenirs de leurs aventures.

Lorsque Roy voulu ouvrir la quatrième bouteille, le champagne jaillit de celle-ci et l'éclaboussa.

« Mince, faut que je me change. Tenez ça Havoc. »

Roy lui tendit la bouteille et se leva pour aller changer de chemise dans sa chambre.

Havoc répartit le contenu restant de la bouteille dans leurs verres.

Riza se leva à son tour.

« J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir »

Titubante, elle partit à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit une première porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec des cartons et des balais. Elle referma la porte du placard, passa devant la cuisine et ouvrit la porte suivante. Mais cette fois, c'était un bureau.

« Bon, la salle d'eau doit être au bout du couloir. »

Elle se dirigea vers la dernière porte du fond et l'ouvrit.

Tout d'abord, elle fut surprise de trouver les lieux faiblement éclairés sans qu'elle ai eu besoin d'actionner l'interrupteur. Puis elle se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle vit Mustang assis sur son lit, torse nu, un tee-shirt sur ses genoux. Celui-ci la regardait avec étonnement.

« Pardon Colonel, je me suis trompée de porte. » Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé. Elle se sentait soudain chaude et moite dans des endroits qui n'auraient pas du l'être.

« La salle de bain est en face. » Lui répondit-il en passant ses bras dans les manches du tee-shirt pour l'enfiler.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, mais lorsque sa tête émergea du col de son vêtement, Riza se tenait face à lui, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillant de désir et sans doute d'ivresse. Il eu un léger sursaut lorsqu'il la découvrit, mais elle ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enfourcha littéralement en passant ses jambes de chaque coté de sa taille.

« Riza. Que faites-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Roy essayait de ne pas répondre à ce baiser, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Riza contre lui et il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder ses mains le long de son corps.

Riza s'écarta de lui un peu.

« Vous ne voulez pas ?

« Ce n'est pas la question Riza. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, vous êtes soûle et je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état.

« C'est ce qui rend les choses beaucoup, beaucoup plus faciles, Colonel. »

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour lui prendre les lèvres. Roy résistait toujours. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Elle lui murmura dans l'oreille : « J'ai envie de vous. Maintenant. »

Ce fut trop pour Roy, une chaleur diffuse explosa dans son ventre, il l'embrassa en retour oubliant toute retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Riza, il y a tous les autres… »

Riza s'écarta de lui en soupirant et se releva.

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, « Je n'aurai pas dû, vous avez raison, ce doit être le champagne qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Je suis désolée Colonel. J'aurai dû savoir que c'était une erreur. »

Roy la regardait s'éloigner, _cette occasion ne se représentera sans doute plus jamais_.

* * *

**NdlA : maintenant j'attends vos avis pour savoir quoi faire... Mais peut-être n'êtes vous pas intéressés par cette histoire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, faites moi savoir !**

**Et pour info générale : certe j'ai presque 31 ans, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer lorsque vous m'écrivez et mon mail est à dispo si vous souhaitez poursuivre des discutions en dehors du site fanfiction et des reviews. Je suis toujours en quête d'avis, d'idée ou bien même de collaboration, pourquoi pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdlA : Je rappelle que cette fic n'est qu'un prétexte pour écrire un lemon (mon premier). Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, vous connaissez la consigne. Ce chapitre sera suivi d'un troisième et dernier qui clôturera cet exercice.**

**Retrouvailles – Chapitre 2**

Il se leva d'un bond, lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna contre la porte. Il fondit sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de vous. Je n'ai rêvé que de cela pendant ces deux ans passés loin de vous et même bien avant cela. »

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, collant sa bouche contre la sienne, forçant ses lèvres de sa langue.

Riza s'abandonna. Elle l'entoura de ses bras en se pressant contre lui. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous son chemisier pour lui caresser un sein rendu ferme par l'excitation. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis remonta de nouveau vers son visage.

Riza lui souleva son tee-shirt pour lui retirer, Roy se tenait torse nu devant elle. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses muscles. Roy en profita pour lui déboutonner son chemisier qu'il envoya à travers la pièce.

Tout en la couvrant de baisers, goûtant sa peau salée, il s'attaqua à son soutien-gorge qui partit rejoindre le chemisier.

Ils étaient à présent peau contre peau.

Riza déboutonna le pantalon de Mustang qui tomba à ses genoux. Il s'en dégagea à coups de pied. A son tour il défit les attaches de celui de Riza.

Ils ne restaient plus entre eux que le fin tissus de leurs sous-vêtements. Riza pouvait sentir contre elle le sexe dur de Roy.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et la souleva. Riza entoura la taille de Roy de ses jambes tout en prenant appui contre la porte. Roy commença des mouvements du bassin pour l'exciter. Elle s'ajusta pour mieux le sentir.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu es folle, tu as cru que je n'avais pas envie de toi ? Attends un peu tu vas voir. »

Riza lui sourit. Tout en la portant, il la conduisit sur le lit où il l'allongea. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, enregistrant chaque geste de l'autre.

Roy l'embrassa de nouveau, puis descendit vers sa poitrine, il saisit dans sa bouche l'un des tétons fièrement dressés et le caressa de la langue faisant gémir de plaisir Riza. Il caressait de sa main l'autre sein. Puis il laissa une traînée de baisers jusque sous son nombril à la limite de sa culotte. Il se redressa pour la lui enlever et se tint debout se donnant le temps d'apprécier chaque courbe de la jeune femme qui était offerte nue à son regard.

Il lui embrassa ses pieds, puis remonta sur ses jambes, léchant, caressant, suçant, mordant, embrassant, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe. Il y passa doucement ses doigts, trouvant son clitoris et le malaxant doucement, puis y donnant de petits coups de langue prenant plaisir à jouer avec.

Dans le salon, les trois autres encore éveillés s'étaient tus.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de faire ce que je pense ? » Demanda Falman

« Ben si c'est pas ça, ça y ressemble beaucoup.

« Mais ça ne les dérange pas qu'on soit là à côté ?

« Faut croire que non. En tout cas, jamais j'aurai pensé que Hawkeye puisse être aussi expressive !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

« J'ai vu une autre bouteille là bas, on a qu'à l'ouvrir et oublier tout ce qu'on aura entendu et vu ce soir. »

Le champagne finit par avoir raison d'eux, et ils s'endormirent là où ils se tenaient.

Riza gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. S'il ne la prenait pas maintenant, elle allait s'évanouir… L'attente devenait intolérable.

« Oh, Roy viens… viens je t'en prie… »

« Non, pas maintenant.

« Mais je suis prête…

« Hum, pas assez. »

Il continua de la torturer, glissant et sa langue et ses doigts dans son intimité.

Riza n'y tint plus, elle se redressa, le forçant à se redresser aussi et se saisit de son caleçon qu'elle lui ôta, libérant son sexe dressé. Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis à son tour descendit jusqu'à atteindre son sexe. Elle passa d'abord sa langue sur sa tête puis précautionneusement l'enveloppa de ses lèvres. Cette fois ci ce fut Roy qui ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir.

« Riza arrête ou il sera trop tard !

« Non, pas maintenant, tu n'es pas assez prêt !

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois. »

Il se dégagea et la renversa en arrière. Un instant plus tard, il était entre ses jambes, cherchait, trouvait et commençait à la pénétrer doucement, entièrement. Riza laissa échapper une faible plainte.

Il marqua un instant, appréciant la sensation de sa chaleur autour de son membre, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle lui sourit, releva sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Alors il commença de bouger en elle, doucement, accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'ils accordaient leurs rythmes. Leur respiration s'accélérait, Roy l'embrassait pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Riza passa ses bras autour de son coup l'attirant à elle, puis d'un coup de rein le retourna sur le dos. A présent c'est elle qui le dominait. Elle décida de le taquiner un peu et se souleva ne gardant en elle que la tête de son pénis puis elle l'engloutissait de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Roy n'y tint plus, il lui saisit fermement ses hanches entre ses mains, la forçant à rester en place alors qu'il donnait des coups de reins effrénés la rendant folle de plaisir.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'une minute à l'autre, elle allait jouir.

Et en effet, alors que le rythme imposé par Roy ne cessait d'augmenter, elle sentit les premières vagues de chaleur envahir son bas ventre puis se répandre dans tout son corps.

Roy sentit les contractions des muscles de Riza sur son pénis, il s'abandonna à son tour à la jouissance, la laissant éclater dans toute sa splendeur.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdlA : les premiers paragraphes en Itallique permettent à ceux qui n'avaient pas le droit de lire le 2e chap. de pouvoir suivre malgré tout le déroulement de cette histoire. Si vous avez lu le 2e chap. vous pouvez passer ces passages.

* * *

**

**Retrouvailles – Chapitre 3

* * *

**

_Il se leva d'un bond, lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna contre la porte. Il fondit sur ses lèvres._

_« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de vous. Je n'ai rêvé que de cela pendant ces deux ans passés loin de vous et même bien avant cela. »_

_Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, collant sa bouche contre la sienne, forçant ses lèvres de sa langue._

_Riza s'abandonna. Elle l'entoura de ses bras en se pressant contre lui._

_Rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher ce qui allait suivre. L'attente avait été trop longue.

* * *

_

Riza était maintenant allongée contre lui, son corps était toujours parcouru par d'imperceptibles contractions de plaisir, réminiscences du séisme qui l'avait envoyée au 7e ciel.

Roy sentait son souffle dans son cou. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, voulant faire durer l'état de grâce dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Enfin, Riza se redressa et avec un dernier baiser se détacha de lui pour s'allonger à son côté.

Roy se mit sur son flan et lui entoura la taille de son bras. Il lui souriait, heureux d'être là avec elle, d'avoir partagé avec elle ce moment unique.

« Nous aurions dû le faire bien plus tôt.

« C'est ce qui serait sans doute arrivé si tu n'étais pas parti.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

« Toi aussi. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt ?

« Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne me sentais pas digne de ton affection.

« Tu aurai dû me laisser seule en décider Roy. Et maintenant ?

« Et maintenant quoi ?

« Tu te sents prêt ?

« D'après toi ? Il te faut encore des preuves ? »

Il se déplaça de manière à la recouvrir de son corps et l'embrassa. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de ses lèvres.

« Fais attention, je pourrai te prendre au mot et exiger des preuves supplémentaires.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de te les apporter. »

Ils roulèrent en riant tous les deux dans les draps, se couvrant de baisers.

« Il va tout de même falloir qu'on se lève. Les autres doivent être toujours dans ton salon à se demander ce que nous faisons.

« Hmmm, je les avais oubliés. Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Je n'en ai aucune envie, je préfère rester ici avec toi. Et puis s'ils n'ont pas compris ce qui se passait ici, c'est qu'ils sont sourds.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont entendu ?

« J'ai bien essayé d'étouffer tes cris sous mes baisers, mais c'était impossible, surtout les derniers.

« Mon Dieu, je ne pourrai plus les regarder en face !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ces sons leur sont familiers, en tout cas je l'espère pour eux. Ils n'oseront jamais y faire mention, tout du moins devant nous.

« Tu ne devrais pas en rire. Ca va faire le tour du QG en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Ca ne semblait pas t'inquiéter plus que ça tout à l'heure ! Et puis, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

« Comment ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ?

« Parce que. »

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode dont il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Riza qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance parce que je souhaite que d'ici quelques semaines tu deviennes officiellement ma femme, Riza. »

Roy lui tendit une petite boîte en velours dans laquelle reposait un anneau en or sertit d'un unique diamant.

Riza cligna des yeux, faisant passer son regard de la bague à Roy.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Riza, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

« Oh Roy, bien sûr que je le veux. »

Roy prit délicatement sa main et y glissa l'anneau. Riza lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa à l'étouffer. Elle se blottit ensuite contre lui dans ses bras en admirant la bague à son doigt.

« Elle est magnifique.

« C'est toi qui la mets en valeur.

« Juste par curiosité, tu l'as acheté quand ?

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

« Oui, pourquoi, c'est un problème ?

« Non, pas du tout mon amour. En fait j'ai acheté cette bague il y a de cela bien des années.

« Tu la destinais à une autre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement.

Roy lui enserra la taille et la ramena contre lui.

« Mais non. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais voulu épouser. Maes n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je trouve une femme. Et lorsque je me suis posé la question, après sa mort, la seule femme qui m'est venu à l'esprit, comme une évidence, c'était toi. Alors je suis allé dans une bijouterie pour acheter cette bague. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps et surtout le courage de t'inviter à sortir. Alors encore moins de te demander de devenir ma femme.

« Et ce soir, l'aurais-tu fait si je n'étais pas entrée accidentellement dans ta chambre ?

« Mon plan, c'était d'attendre que tout le monde s'en aille, j'aurai trouvé un prétexte bidon pour te retenir. Disons que tu as devancé mes projets. Mais je suis bien content que tu ais fait le premier pas.

« Tu parles d'un premier pas, je t'ai presque violé.

« Oui, mais j'étais tout à fait consentant. »

Roy bailla.

« Il est tard, je vais aller voir ce que font les autres. Reste là, je reviens de suite. »

Roy se leva enfila son caleçon et son tee-shirt puis partit voir ce que devenaient le reste de son équipe.

Il revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard

« Tu verrais, c'est trop drôle, ils sont tous endormis par terre. Havoc s'est endormi la tête sur le ventre de Breda et Falman tient encore une bouteille entre ses bras. »

Mais Riza ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était allongée et endormie sous les draps qu'elle avait remontés jusqu'à son menton.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea près d'elle. Il se colla le plus possible contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur et ferma ses yeux.

Cette nuit serait la première qu'il passerait avec Riza. La première nuit sans rêve, juste dans sa douceur.

Il en était sûr, son avenir serait radieux. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour qu'il le soit.

Il s'abandonna au sommeil, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Demain était un autre jour. Le premier jour avec Riza. Après des années d'errance, sa vraie vie allait enfin commencer.

* * *

**NdlA : ouais, pas terrible cette fin, mais je ne savais pas comment boucler cette histoire. En tout cas, c'est fini !**

**Vous pouvez me reviewer et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'attends vos commentaires.**


End file.
